Blue days (Gruviamonth)
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Juvia lo dejaría en la Friendzone, se habría reído en la cara de ese pobre iluso. Lo habría hecho. [Décimo día: Friendzone] Serie de drabbles/viñetas/one-shots pertenecientes a la celebración del mes Gruvia. {Ooc por donde lo veas} [Pausado indefinidamente]
1. Flirting

**¿Alguien me extrañó? ¿No? ─se va a su rincón emo─ ok no. Espero no se hayan olvidado de mí, soy esa loca que publica cuando se le antoja xD ─como creen─. Ya, ya, vengo a traer algo que le alegrará el día aunque sea a una persona. Así es, ¡llegó el mes Gruvia! *todos aplauden y gritan* y vengo a unirme a esto. (Conciencia: Apenas pudiste con la Gruviaweek, ¿crees que podrás con esto?) Shhh! Si alguien más lo hizo entonces yo también puedo. (Conciencia: Sí, como digas.) ¡Basta de cháchara! Que comience la función, disfrutad la lectura.**

 **Este primer capítulo va dedicado a mi onee-chan ¡LadyYuki-chan!, gracias por brindarme las frases para hacer esto posible.**

 **Psdt: Esto es un intento de edo-gruvia, y no, no lo digo para cubrir todo el Ooc que hay (?)**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Summary: Juvia Lockser no caería tan fácilmente ante los encantos del playboy de su escuela, Gray Fullbuster.**

•

•

 **Día 1: Coqueteo**

•

•

Un nuevo día ha llegado, una joven peliazul caminaba por la acera hacia su escuela, llevaba su cabello sujetado en una coleta con mechones cayendo a los costados de su rostro, el cual, no traía ni un rastro de maquillaje. Su paso es tranquilo y elegante, su mirada denota seriedad.

Al llegar a su destino se apresura a ir hacia su casillero, por alguna razón está nerviosa y apurada, como si quisiera evitar algo o _alguien._ Mete todos sus libros dentro y lo cierra con fuerza, da medio vuelta para ir a clase topándose justamente con lo que quería evitar.

─ Buenos días, muñeca. ─ con su habitual sonrisa ladina la saludó un azabache, ella frunció el entrecejo.

─ Ya no son tan buenos. ─ respondió en tono cortante ─ Juvia esperaba no ver tu rostro hoy.

─ Que pena, yo quería ver el tuyo. ─ le dedicó una mirada gélida ante su tono galante.

─ Adiós, Gray. ─ lo hizo a un costado y se retiró dejando al pelinegro con una sensación agria en la boca.

─ " _Un día, Juvia pide un solo día sin verlo."_ ─ pensó molesta mientras ingresaba a su salón.

Y es que desde el primer día de clases él va a verla todos los días, ella es nueva en esa escuela por lo que no pudo evitar pensar que era lindo cuando apenas lo conoció, pero eso duro poco luego de conocerlo a fondo.

" _Caminaba por los pasillos perdida, no conocía a nadie en ese lugar, estaba nerviosa. De pura suerte logró dar con su casillero, metió dentro sus cosas y respiró hondo, tenía que tranquilizarse._

─ _¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ─ escuchó una voz desconocida, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y volteó en busca de su procedencia. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al dueño de esa voz, un apuesto pelinegro con una sonrisa encantadora._

─ _Eh…, bueno… ─ el chico sonrió divertido por los tartamudeos de la ojiazul._

─ _¿Eres nueva? ─ asintió con lentitud ─ ¿Cuál es tu aula?_

─ _El 3-G. ─ respondió, al oírla soltó una risa ─ Es mi aula, ven, sígueme. ─ se dejó guiar por su mano, en el recorrido fue pensando que era un joven muy amable y atento._

─ _¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─ cuestionó ─ Juvia, ¿y el suyo?_

─ _¡Gray! ─ escucharon un grito antes de que pudiera responder, una pelirroja con un rostro nada agradable se acercó a ellos ─ ¿Qué le hiciste a la nueva?_

─ _Nada. ─ contestó temeroso, ella lo examinó con la mirada y suspiró ─ Mas te vale que sea cierto. ─ su mirada se dirigió a su acompañante._

─ _¿Te hizo algo? ─ la peliazul negó repetidamente con la cabeza ─ Que alivio, ven conmigo. ─ miró al azabache sin ganas de querer soltar su mano, su presencia se le hacía agradable._

─ _Nos veremos luego preciosa. ─ se rostro enrojeció aún más por el cumplido, asintió y fue con la pelirroja._

─ _Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, soy la presidenta estudiantil, mucho gusto. ─ se presentó con una gran sonrisa, muy diferente a su expresión anterior._

─ _Juvia Lockser, igualmente. ─ vio de soslayo a su nueva compañera, tenía un gesto pensativo._

─ _No te hagas ilusiones con Gray, no te lo recomiendo. ─ la seriedad de sus palabras junto con su mirada no le agradaron._

─ _¿Por qué? ─ justó antes de que pudiera contestar vieron una escena que lo dijo todo. El mismo chico que hace un momento se comportó tan lindo con ella ahora cortejaba a otra recién llegada._

─ _Es el playboy de la escuela. ─ dijo palabras que ya eran innecesarias, ella lo había comprobado, para su mala ─¿o buena?─ suerte._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _En el receso, se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol comiendo cuando la última persona que quería ver en esos instantes apareció._

─ _Hola preciosa, te estuve buscando. ─ ella no quitó la vista de su emparedado ─ Mientras venía acá me di cuenta que eres una chica muy hermosa, ¿dónde has estado toda mi vida? ─ "hipócrita" quiso gritarle pero se contuvo, tuvo una idea mejor en mente._

─ _Escondiéndome de ti. ─ contestó al mismo tiempo en que se levantó con la elegancia de una dama dejando paralizado al azabache. Ya no sería tan tonta, ella pondría en su lugar a ese intento de playboy. Bien dicen que se necesita de una decepción para abrir los ojos."_

Creyó que ahí acabó todo, pero se equivocó. En un lugar de hacer que dejara de molestarla, solo logró incitarlo a hacerlo, todavía maldecía su gran idea de aquel entonces. Él, no satisfecho con las duras palabras que ella le brindó, la siguió a todas partes.

En el receso.

"─ _¿Te he visto en algún lugar? No puedo olvidar la cara de un ángel. ─ su presencia colmaba la poca paciencia que tenía, estuvo ignorándolo pero no lo resistió más y le habló._

─ _Sí, es por eso que Juvia no volvió a ese lugar. ─ disfrutó ver la mueca de sorpresa en su rostro."_

En la biblioteca.

"─ _¿Este asiento está vacío? ─ no levantó la vista de su libro, ya sabía quién era, quería estudiar para su examen y lo despachó en un segundo._

─ _Sí, y este lo estará en cuanto te sientes. ─ hizo caso omiso y se sentó junto a ella, la cual, cumplió con lo que dijo."_

En el salón de clases.

"─ _¿Tu lugar o el mío? ─ le propuso algo que creyó no rechazaría, una gran equivocación ─ Ambos, tú en el tuyo y Juvia en el suyo."_

En el laboratorio.

"─ _Oye nena, ¿cuál es tu señal? ─ cuestionó con una sonrisa de medio lado, ella le miró aburrida. ─ No entrar."_

De camino a la escuela.

"─ _¿Tienes algún trabajo? ─ intentó iniciar una conversación con la ojiazul pero la respuesta que obtuvo no se lo esperaba._

─ _Juvia es imitadora de mujeres. ─ sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y luego soltó una carcajada._

─ _Que graciosa, casi caigo. ─ Juvia no estaba mintiendo."_

En clase de deportes.

"─ _Tu cuerpo es como un templo. ─ decir que se la comía con la mirada era poco, la fémina llevaba un polo que se ajustaba a su figura con un short corto, a pesar de no haber querido colocárselo no le quedo más opción. No estaba de buen humor pero aun así le respondió._

─ _Lo siento, hoy no hay servicio. ─ estaban practicando tenis y consideró la idea de también lanzarle la raqueta."_

En la piscina.

" _Justamente recién había salido de la piscina, fue a los vestidores para toparse con una visita desagradable. Gray la estaba esperando y no disimulo la mirada que le dio a su cuerpo en bañador._

─ _Si te pudiera ver desnuda, moriría feliz. ─ opinó en un tono seductor y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Ella, lejos de avergonzarse, se acercó. Él, siendo muy crédulo, creyó que había avanzado cuando la tuvo en frente, la peliazul se dirigió a su oído y habló._

─ _Si te viera desnudo… ─ empezó, siguiéndole la corriente ─ Moriría de la risa. ─ se alejó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro dejando al pelinegro abochornado."_

Incluso en su propia casa.

" _Su boca se abrió con sorpresa al verlo ahí, en la cocina, de SU casa._

─ _Buen día, ¿cómo te gustan los huevos en la mañana? ─ inquirió en broma, colocándose el delantal de su madre. Ella consideró la idea de echarlo a patadas, no sin antes responder su duda._

─ _Sin fertilizar. ─ luego de eso, le lanzó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para que se fuera."_

Se había dado cuenta de lo insistente e irritante que es, intentaba por cualquier medio no topárselo nunca pero él parecía estar en todas partes. Ella deseaba paz, sin cortejos ni coqueteos de su parte, que solo desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Y vaya que ese día no obtendría nada de ello.

…

..

.

─ Por favor, ¿podrías escucharme? ─ en estos momentos se encontraba acorralada por él.

─ ¿Juvia tiene otra opción? ─ contestó secamente, él la observaba detenidamente.

─ Te ves bonita cuando te enojas. ─ rodó los ojos.

─ Juvia se va a ver hermosa si sigues fastidiándola. ─ respondió de manera sarcástica, él respiró profundo para soltar lo que iba a decir, no sabía por dónde empezar.

─ Iría al fin del mundo por ti. ─ declaró, vio un rastro de duda en el rostro de la ojiazul y sus ojos brillaron.

─ ¿Pero te quedarías allá? ─ otra respuesta sarcástica de su parte, esta situación no le gustaba para nada a ambos.

─ Hablo enserio. ─ Juvia también. ─ mientras él la miraba decepcionado, a ella no le interesaba ni siquiera mirarlo.

─ ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ─ cuestionó dolido, su mirada descendió al suelo.

─ A Juvia no le agradas, si no quieres recibir este trato deja de hablarme. ─ contestó en tono mordaz.

─ Por favor, solo pido una oportunidad. ─ ella frunció el entrecejo ─ Juvia ya dijo que no le interesas.

─ Desapareceré de tu vida si me la das. ─ una oferta tentadora que ella negó ─ Mejor hazlo ahora.

─ Vamos, Juvia. ─ se sorprendió por un segundo, él nunca la llamó por su nombre, siempre lo hacía por apodos como "preciosa" o "cara de ángel."

─ ¿Por qué insistes tanto? ─ preguntó por fin la duda que llevaba consigo desde el primer día. Él lo pensó, tomó aire y con el rostro enrojecido respondió.

─ Porque me importas, me siento bien contigo.

─ Es solo un capricho.

─ No, no es así. Estoy enamorado de ti. ─ su primera declaración de amor, desvió la mirada, su fuerza de voluntad estaba cayendo, sus barreras se derrumbaban y no encontraba como detenerlas. Siempre fueron frases de conquista que usaba para llamar su atención, cosa que no lograba, pero ella no pudo evitar adorar la perseverancia y atención que el demostraba por su persona.

─ Te amo, Juvia. ─ no se resistió a mirarlo y al instante se arrepintió de hacerlo, su sonrisa cargada de ternura y sus ojos grises llenos de amor fueron mucho para ella. No lo soportó.

Explotó.

En ese encuentro, Juvia Lockser se sonrojó una segunda vez por las palabras de Gray Fullbuster.

•

•

•

•

 **¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Final forzado? ¿Lo más maravilloso que has leído en todo el día? Cualquier opinión será bien recibida. Por si no se entendió, esto es como un edo-gruvia porque: Gray está enamorado de Juvia y, a su manera, intenta cortejarla para conquistarla. Juvia, por otro lado, se muestra reacia a estas muestras de afecto y siempre lo rechaza. ¿Se entiende? Espero que sí xD. Creo que empecé bien el mes Gruvia pero terminare mal xD, me conozco. ¡Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente capítulo! ─si es que lo publico xD─.**


	2. Ocean

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿A poco creían que iba a dejarlo? No, para nada. (Conciencia: No deberías mentirles.) ¡Se supone que debes apoyarme, no reprocharme! (Conciencia: Estoy mostrándole al mundo como eres.) ¡Shhh! Ya. Dejando mis delirios de bipolaridad aun un lado xD, este capítulo está raro ─que sorpresa─ sobre todo por la temática. Espero perdonen mis horrores ortográficos, como siempre disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Summary: Gray es un pescador que no sabe lo que es el amor, al menos, hasta que conoce a una sirena con cabellera azul. (Ya les dije toda la historia con esto xD).**

 **Aclaración: Por cuestiones del tema, Natsu es inmune a los transportes ¿en qué universo sucede eso? Pues en el mío xD.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 **2\. Océano**

•

•

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron sobre la bahía, las olas del mar reventaban contra las piedras del malecón, las aves volaban sobre el puerto en busca de alimento. Parecía que esa mañana haría un buen clima, no había ni una nube en el cielo y la marea estaba calmada. En el puerto, un par de pescadores hacía su conteo matutino de implementos para salir a realizar su labor.

─ Oye hielitos. ─ llamó su compañero de ojos jade ─ ¿Seguro que es buena idea separarnos? ─ cuestionó inseguro, usualmente salen a pescar ambos juntos por si sucede algo así que no entendía porque su amigo quería pescar solo.

─ Sí, cabeza de cerillo. ─ respondió ─ Sé que sin mí no eres nada pero deberás aprender a cuidarte solo. ─ bromeó causando el efecto deseado, molestarlo.

─ ¿Así? ¡Ya verás imbécil! ¡Yo pescaré mucho más que tú! ─ encendió el motor de su lancha y se fue a toda velocidad, el azabache sonrió de lado. ─ Estúpido pirómano.

Dejo sus implementos de lado, sacó las redes y sogas de su lancha y las dejó en el puerto, hoy no deseaba pescar, solo quería ir a verla, desde que la conoció aquella mañana no ha podido concentrarse en su trabajo, llegó a pensar que le había echado un tipo de maldición o algo parecido pero luego recuerda su rostro y disuelve esos pensamientos de su mente. Ella era demasiado adorable e inocente como para hacer algo así.

Puso en marcha su lancha, sentir el aire fresco del océano siempre le relajaba aunque la primera vez que estuvo ahí no podría decir lo mismo, incluso su amigo se mareó y al llegar a la costa devolvió todo su almuerzo ─una escena que por más que quiera no puede olvidar─ por suerte ahora es lo contrario, ambos disfrutan mucho su estadía en esa enorme masa de agua salada.

Dirigió su mirada a todos lados asegurándose de encontrarse en el lugar correcto, aunque era un tanto difícil saberlo, después de todo, ¿quién podría dar una ubicación exacta en el mar? Cierto, nadie. Aunque casi podía jurar que el lugar donde estaba era el correcto. Esperó unos minutos bajo el sol, se encontraba aburrido y ansioso. Pasaron unos quince minutos y no sucedía nada, decepcionado encendió el motor dispuesto a marcharse cuando escuchó un chapoteo, sorprendido se asomó al borde y vio que alguien le saludaba desde abajo, una cabellera azulada, unos ojos oceánicos y una preciosa sonrisa fue lo primero que observó de ella. Anonadado y sin saber que más hacer le devolvió el saludo con la mano.

─ Hola. ─ murmuró, la bella criatura ladeó la cabeza confundida ─ Lo siento, olvidé que no puedes entenderme cuando hablo. ─ su mirada seguía siendo de confusión pero aun así le sonrió al muchacho. No sabía porque pero cada vez que ella hacía eso su corazón se aceleraba, empezaba a preocuparse, anotó mentalmente sacar una cita médica para hacerse ver eso y soltó un pequeño bote en el mar, se subió y partió con ella a una isla cercana ahí.

En el recorrido le daba vistazos cada vez que podía, su mirada solía bajar hacia la parte inferior de la semi-chica, una larga cola con escamas que brillaban con la luz del sol, la primera vez que la conoció pensó que era una joven que había caído de algún bote y se estaba ahogando pero se sorprendió al verla tan tranquila, incluso sonriente. Él se había acercado en su bote para socorrerla y gran sorpresa se llevó cuando la vio de cerca, primeramente porque no traía nada de ropa encima, su cabello a la justas y tapaba un poco de su pecho ─y vaya que era grande─ pero lo más impactante fue cuando su mirada descendió por su cuerpo y por sus inexistentes piernas, las cuales fueron reemplazadas por una larga cola, casi se cayó al agua de la impresión. Ella al ver su rostro de sorpresa hizo un sonido parecido a los ruidos que emiten los delfines y con su aleta empezó a chapotear, muy animada ─como si fuera una niña que juega en un charco─. Salió de su estupefacción y miró disimuladamente a la criatura que tenía en frente, su madre le había leído muchos cuentos de pequeño pero esto superaba todo lo que conocía, era una sirena, una real y verdadera sirena, muy diferente a esos vídeos que hay en la web sobre avistamientos de estos seres, él presenciaba en vivo y en directo a una, por alguna razón se sentía más tranquilo y quiso iniciar un diálogo con ella, aunque resultó ser de lo más extraño.

"─ _Eh… ─ ¿qué podías decirle a una sirena sin parecer un idiota? ─ ¿Hola? ─ preguntó dudoso, ella le miró confundida y él empezó a reír, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué ella le respondiera? ─ Definitivamente, estar mucho tiempo en el mar me afectó el cerebro. ─ siguió riendo solo hasta que se dio cuenta que ella estaba apoyada en el borde del bote y le miraba muy, muy de cerca. Su rostro enrojeció al ver su pecho descubierto ─de nuevo─ y su cuerpo se paralizó con lo que realizó, la ojiazul le dio un beso en la nariz al pescador y se separó de él haciendo nuevamente esos ruidos extraños ─parecía una niña que se ríe de una travesura que hizo─ tardó varios minutos en reaccionar después de eso._

─ _¿Qué has…? ─ la sirena dejó de reír y vio al rojo vivo el rostro de lo que ella consideraba un ser bello, con su mano tocó su frente y la sacó al ver que quemaba, hizo unas señas con la mano y se metió al agua, momentos después volvió. Traía en sus manos un algo de color violeta, bastante rara. Se la ofreció para que la tomará, este se negó y la ojiazul lo intentó de nuevo, el joven resignado tomó la alga, no supo qué hacer con eso sin embargo ella seguía mirándolo, parecía que estaba esperando algo. Segundos después el azabache entendió que quería._

─ _¡No! ¡Me niego a comer esto! ─ ella se asustó con el grito y se alejó unos centímetros del bote, el ojigris, arrepentido de su acción, trató de acercarse a ella ─ Oye, tranquila. Lo siento, realmente no sé cómo debo tratarte. ─ con duda volvió a su sitio y le sonrió al muchacho con serenidad, gesto que él devolvió. Un encuentro con lo desconocido los llevó a la más grandiosa experiencia de sus vidas."_

Soltó una risa al recordarlo, lo gracioso de la situación es que ninguno entendió el comportamiento del otro, aunque al menos ahora ella si traía cubierta la parte de arriba. Escuchó un chapoteo y levantó la mirada, habían llegado a su destino. Descendió del bote, amarró una soga a un extremo del transporte, lo jaló y lo ató a una roca firme, se sentó al borde de la playa en la arenada mojada pero no le importó, ya habría tiempo de cambiarse después. A unos metros de distancia se encontraba su peculiar amiga apoyada en una de las tantas piedras que rodean la isla.

─ Y… ─ iniciar una conversación con una sirena no es nada del otro mundo ¿verdad? ─léase el sarcasmo─ ¿Cómo va todo en el… mar? ─ ¿dónde se supone que vive una sirena? Es muy obvio que es en el océano pero indicar un lugar resulta complicado. La semi-chica hizo un movimiento con su aleta, el azabache no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Le gustaba pasar tiempo a su lado pero le dolía no poder hablar directamente con ella.

Días pasaron, semanas, un mes; él no dejaba de visitarla y ella estaba encantada con su presencia. En sus corazones se instaló un sentimiento desconocido, ninguno sabía que sentían pero adoraban esa sensación, Gray fue a su cita médica para descubrir que todo está en orden, su corazón sigue acelerándose cada vez que está cerca de ella y no logra comprender porque.

─ Qué raro, está tardando. ─ la esperaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, ella solía tardar unos minutos pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo esperándola, sin quererlo su pecho empezó a dolerle y temió lo peor. " _¿Y si por acercarse tanto… la han capturado?"_ pensó pero al instante desecho esos pensamientos. Detrás de él escuchó un chapoteo y dejó salir el aire que estuvo reteniendo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y volteó a saludarla.

─ Te habías… tardado. ─ su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio una cabellera escarlata en lugar de una azul. Una mujer de ojos cafés le miraba muy seria, supo en ese momento que su querida compañera no llegaría.

─ Tú eres aquel con el que Juvia se ve, ¿no es así? ─ sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharla ¿esta sirena podía hablarle? ─ No te sorprendas y contesta mi pregunta.

─ ¿Juvia? ─ preguntó confundido y extrañado, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza ─ Veo que nunca pudieron comunicarse bien.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ se atrevió a preguntar, intentando inútilmente de no ponerse nervioso con la mirada de la sirena ─ Soy su hermana mayor.

─ ¿Hermana mayor? ─ eso era una sorpresa, como deseaba en esos momentos haber podido conocer más a su peliazul ─ Sí, tu nombre es Gray ¿verdad? ─ el chico no cabía en su estupefacción.

─ Juvia me lo dijo, tu lancha lleva tu nombre y ella lo memorizó. ─ así que todo este tiempo ella sabía su nombre pero él no, vaya suerte ─ Vine aquí a pedirte que dejes de buscar a mi hermana, ella no volverá. ─ sus palabras le molestaron de sobremanera.

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo? ─ masculló. La pelirroja afiló su mirada.

─ Los humanos ya han lastimado suficiente a nuestra especie, Juvia es una niña, no permitiré que le hagas daño. ─ frunció el entrecejo, lastimarla era lo último que él quería.

─ Yo nunca le haría daño. ─ Es la mentira más común que usan los humanos.

─ ¿Dónde está? ─ ella guardó silencio─ ¡Demonios! ¡Dime dónde está! ─ la pelirroja miró hacia abajo y con voz pausada dijo.

─ Donde nunca podrás encontrarla.

…

..

.

Un mes, había pasado exactamente un mes desde su conversación con aquella pelirroja y no ha vuelto a verla, cada día ha ido al lugar donde siempre se reunían, esperó horas y horas pero obtiene el mismo resultado, Juvia nunca llega. La desesperación se acumuló en su ser, al pensar en ella su pecho le duele, por las mañanas no tiene ánimos ni para ponerse en pie. Incluso su amigo Natsu ha tenido que arrastrarlo ─a golpes─ para que vaya a trabajar. Sin la vista de su hermosa sonrisa se siente perdido, su rostro es como la luz de un farol en medio de una noche de niebla en el océano, solo tiene que seguirla para encontrar su camino.

Un día nuevo llega, sin ganas se levanta de su cama, se alista para ir a trabajar, antes amaba su trabajo, ahora era un recuerdo que solo traía dolor. Al llegar al puerto, dejó sus cosas en su lancha, hoy quería caminar por la playa. Miraba como las olas arrastraban las piedras de la arena, él también las pateaba de vez en cuando. Se dejó caer en la arena, daría lo que fuera por verla una vez más, y con ese pensamiento en mente se quedó dormido.

Sintió algo hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, era suave, abrió los ojos perezosamente y se topó con el rostro de una chica, pero no cualquier chica, él reconocería esos ojos oceánicos, esa cabellera azul acompañada de una tierna sonrisa donde sea.

─ ¿Juvia…? ─ preguntó y la chica se lanzó a sus brazos, se acurrucó en su pecho.

─ ¡Juvia está feliz de verte, Gray~! ─ su rostro se puso pálido ─ T-tú es-estás hablando… ─ la impresión fue procesada de poco a poco hasta que se dio cuenta de su realidad.

─ ¡Estas aquí! ─ y en contra de todos sus principios, hizo algo que ninguno esperaba, la abrazó ─ Creí que nunca volvería a verte… ─ las palabras salieron solas de sus labios, demasiados sentimientos acumulados que necesitaba liberar. La ojiazul lo observó y sonrió sinceramente.

─ Juvia regresó por quería ver a Gray ─ empezó a hablar ─ Erza-nee le permitió a Juvia verlo, ella dijo: _"Creo que de verdad le importas, me da lástima ese pobre diablo."_ Dijo que Gray se veía muy triste cuando iba a pescar y Juvia no quiere verlo así, por eso volvió. ─ la hermana mayor de su chica no le caía nada bien, tenía un complejo de madre. Su mirada descendió hacia abajo esperando ver su preciosa cola. Pero no esperaba encontrase un par de piernas ─y para colmo unas muy bien torneadas piernas─. Pegó un grito de sorpresa al verla.

─ ¿Dónde está tu…? ─ la chica dirigió su mirada hacia donde él veía, se tornó melancólica al ver sus nuevas piernas ─ Juvia quería estar con Gray, así que cambió su cola por estas y aprendió a hablar como usted. ─ explicó y vio el rostro afligido del azabache ─ Juvia no se arrepiente, si así puede estar con Gray ella es feliz.

─ Es cierto que me afecta lo que has hecho, pero me siento peor por pensar que está bien porque quiero que permanezcas a mi lado. ─ admitió sonrojando a la joven.

─ Juvia te ama, Gray. ─ como extrañaba sentir a su corazón acelerarse cuando está con ella, después de tanto tiempo ha comprendido el porqué de esto, se siente muy idiota por no haberlo notado antes.

─ También te amo. ─ las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos azules de la chica, ambos fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, sonrieron entre el beso.

─ Por cierto, ponte esto, no dejaré que vayas al puerto sin nada encima.

•

•

•

•

 **¿Celos? ¿Dónde? Ok no xD. Espero les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza, mi internet ha estado fallando y recién ahora he podido subir el capítulo. Perdonen el Ooc, quiero hacer escenas románticas pero no puedo sin salirme de la personalidad de Gray. Perdonar la ortografía y no se molesten con Erza xD, ella solo cuidaba a Juvia u-u. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Window

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta hermosa celebración, como siempre esta medio raro y un tanto, ¿cómo definirlo? ¿triste? Nah, bueno. Perdonar los errores ortográficos y disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Summary: Aunque pasaran mil años, ella seguiría esperando ver su figura a través de esa ventana.**

•

•

 **3\. Ventana**

•

•

" _El cielo está llorando"_ es lo que piensas mientras observas las gotas de lluvia caer y chocar contra el suelo, un sonido al que ya estas acostumbrada. Tus ojos melancólicos teñidos de tristeza amenazan con realizar la misma acción del clima.

Llorar, ¿aliviará tu dolor?

Sufrir en silencio, ¿hará que _él_ vuelva a ti?

Ninguna de las dos opciones te agrada, en ambas el resultado es el mismo, puedes desahogarte o contenerlo pero siempre dolerá, no importa que, la agonía permanece ahí.

Lo único que haces ─lo que cada día desde su partida haces─ es ignorar esa sensación de desolación, plasmas una sonrisa en tu rostro y actúas como si nada pasara ─aunque pasa de todo dentro tuyo─ porque quieres ser optimista, por eso aún no quitas la venda de tus ojos.

─ Juvia espera verlo mañana, Gray-sama.

Y te alejas de la ventana, cierras las cortinas para evitar la tentación de quedarte ahí con la esperanza de ver su silueta en medio de la llovizna, de escuchar el sonido de sus pasos al pisar los charcos. Fuerzas una sonrisa en tu rostro y giras alejándote de ese lugar que no hace más que traer recuerdos dolorosos.

Preparaste la cena, pusiste la mesa para dos aunque no había nadie más en casa que tú. Serviste la comida y esperaste unos minutos, pasó una media hora y no emitiste palabra alguna ni realizaste ningún movimiento.

¿A quién esperas?

Tu estómago gruñó y te rendiste al hambre, agradeciste la comida y comenzaste a comer despacio, saboreando cada bocado ─ _él_ alababa tu comida pero ahora la encontrabas desabrida y fría─. Nuevamente diste gracias por la comida y limpiaste la mesa, lavaste los servicios y fuiste a tu habitación.

Todo el tiempo evitaste mirar hacia la ventana.

…

..

.

"─ _¡Gray-sama, mire! ─ señalaste hacia la ventana, él giró su rostro hacia donde tu dedo apuntaba ─ ¡Ya está atardeciendo!_

─ _¿Qué tiene? ─ cuestionó en tono neutro, no entendía tu comportamiento ─ Es como todas las tardes. ─ negaste con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida._

─ _Es verdad, pero esta es la primera vez en que Gray-sama y Juvia lo ven juntos. ─ admitiste sonrojada, ya no solo compartirías el cielo azul con él, sino también los atardeceres rosas._

─ _¿En serio? ─ se sorprendió por tu afirmación pero una sonrisa diminuta se formó en sus labios ─ Bueno, supongo que hoy se ve bastante bien. ─ tu sonrojo se expandió a través de tu rostro mientras él iba a la cocina._

─ _Gracias Gray-sama. ─ "Gracias por compartir esto con Juvia" pensaste y seguiste poniendo los platos en la mesa."_

…

..

.

Despiertas.

Tu rostro está cubierto de lágrimas y recuerdas tu sueño ─tu hermoso sueño─ aunque es más un recuerdo que trae felicidad y dolor a la vez. Felicidad porque es uno de los tantos momentos que disfrutaste a su lado, dolor porque sirve como un recordatorio de lo que antes tenías y ahora no. Hiciste a un lado la sabana y te levantaste, cruzaste la puerta hacia el corredor y tus ojos no evitan perderse en el pedazo de madera frente tuyo. La puerta de su habitación.

Tomaste la perilla y la giraste con cuidado, entraste a su cuarto y viste todo en orden, todo tal como lo dejo ese día. El día de su partida.

Rompes en llanto y caes al suelo ocultando tu rostro entre tus manos.

A _él_ no le gustaría verte llorar.

…

..

.

" _Aún no recordabas porque habías empezado a derramar lágrimas, solo sabes que están resbalando por tus mejillas y no puedes detenerlas. No tenías razón alguna para llorar pero seguías sollozando emitiendo de vez en cuando gemidos ahogados._

─ _¡Juvia! ─ ingresó a la habitación sin tocar y te encontró recostada en tu cama, se acercó a ver tu estado y cuando comprobó que no estabas herida soltó un suspiro. Su rostro de preocupación seguía ahí, no era por el dolor físico inexistente en ti, sino por el sufrimiento emocional que padecías._

─ _Juvia… ¿por qué estas llorando? ─ preguntó en voz baja, dar una respuesta te resultaba complicado puesto que no la conocías. ─ Ju-Juvia no sabe. ─ frunció el entrecejo._

─ _¿Entonces? ─ no está molesto contigo, tal vez es consigo mismo por no poder ayudarte ni comprenderte, aprietas los labios en busca de retener tus sollozos pero solo consigues aumentar tus lágrimas ─ Juvia, no puedo ayudarte si no sé lo que tienes. ─ se sentó al borde de la cama dándote la espalda sin embargo giro su rostro para verte._

─ _Gray-sama… ─ murmuraste pausadamente, no sabías que más decirle, pero al menos ya habías encontrado una razón para llorar ─ L-Lo si-siento. ─ y con tu brazo cubriste tus ojos para evitar que siguiera viéndote._

 _Creíste que él se iría._

 _Pero no fue así._

─ _Eres una molestia. ─ dijo y soltaste un quejido, más lagrimas amenazaban con salir, sin embargo, se detuvieron cuando te alzó y estrechó contra su pecho ─ No sé qué es lo que tienes y es molesto, pero espero que esto ayude. ─ levantaste la mirada y viste su rostro volteado, sus orejas rojas lo delataron._

 _Y así, en ese momento, las lágrimas dejaron de caer."_

…

 _.._

 _._

Una sonrisa surcó por tus labios ante el recuerdo y te levantaste, no valía de nada llorar en ese instante.

─ Juvia va a sonreír por usted, Gray-sama.

Y con esa promesa hecha en su habitación te retiraste a preparar el desayuno, hoy si tenías ánimo para comer.

Las horas vuelan y llega la tarde, estuviste toda la mañana limpiando el hogar que compartes con _él._ En este momento del día es en donde más sentimientos se acumulan en tu interior y donde más ganas tienes de que dure.

Te dirigiste a la ventana y corriste las cortinas, quitaste el seguro y la abriste, una ventisca recorrió tu cuerpo. Por primera vez en el día te fijaste en el clima, está lloviendo.

Y hasta hora eres consciente de porque cada vez miras por la ventana solo encuentras una llovizna intensa, también la razón por la cual has llorado tan pocas veces.

Desde que él partió, tus lágrimas se han manifestado en la lluvia.

" _El cielo está llorando."_

Y haces una mueca que aparenta ser una sonrisa, no lleva alegría, tampoco dolor, es una simple sonrisa que no expresa nada, porque todos tus sentimientos están afuera en cada gota que cae.

Pero sin importar que, seguirás ahí, porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre esperarás su regreso.

 _Porque sabes que él volverá._

…

 _.._

 _._

"─ _Lo siento. ─ él no fue hacia ti, tú llegaste a él, no le pediste una explicación porque los hechos cuentan todo._

 _No pediste una disculpa, sin embargo él te la dio. Ambos saben por qué._

 _Tus sentimientos le importan ─al igual que lo que piensas de él─, no lo demuestra pero lo sabes, sino, no estaría disculpándose y esperando recibir el mismo trato que siempre le has dado._

 _Aunque él te haya abandonado no has dejado de amarlo, porque acabas de darte cuenta que él tampoco dejó de amarte el tiempo que estuvieron separados._

 _Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ─una verdadera y que expresa felicidad─ te unes a la batalla junto a él, porque es el único lugar donde deseas estar."_

•

•

•

•

 **Sé que Juvia no esperó el regreso de Gray mirando por una ventana pero hagamos como que fue así xD. Pensaba hacerlo más triste pero no me gusta que sufra, no soy tan masoquista xD. No sé, pienso que este capítulo le queda mejor a otro día pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y si, perdonen el Ooc y la mala coordinación de tiempos, lo estoy tratando de mejorar u-u. ¡Nos vemos mañana! ─o pasado mañana xD─.**


	4. Game

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí vengo a dejarles el capítulo cuatro del mes Gruvia, un tanto extraño ─digno fic mío xD─ y… ¿aceptable? (Conciencia: Se te han acabado las ideas, ¿verdad?) Oh Dios, no ahora por favor (Conciencia: Ese meme está sobreexplotado) ¡Ya! Disculpen el Ooc, la ortografía y disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Aclaraciones: La mayor parte de mis fics son en A/U, mi inspiración en el mundo canon es casi nula xD. Este es uno de los pocos en el universo canon.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Summary: Todo se reduce a esto, la batalla más angustiosa y épica de sus vidas: un partido de ajedrez. —Bienvenido sarcasmo—.**

•

•

 **Día 4: Juego**

•

•

Gray estaba molesto, a nadie le cabía duda de eso, tan solo tenías que ver su rostro para saberlo. Pero la incógnita en todo esto es ¿por qué?

Bueno, nuestra historia se remonta a la mañana de aquel día…

" _Gray había accedido a realizar una misión acompañado por la maga de agua, la cual no cabía en su felicidad. Era una misión sencilla, incluso fácil, lo único que debían hacer era recuperar un jarrón muy raro que había desaparecido días atrás. Según los rumores y testimonios, el ladrón era alguien sumamente poderoso con el que no se debe jugar, pero siendo magos de Fairy Tail, tales palabras no podían intimidarlos. Gray presintió que sería una tarde aburrida._

 _Tomaron su tren en la estación, el viaje fue muy silencioso, cosa extraña por el hecho de que se encontraban solos y la maga aún no saltó a abrazarlo o contó una de sus tantas fantasías con él sobre la futura familia que formarían. No parecía agobiada, preocupada y mucho menos triste, miraba por la ventana el paisaje con una sonrisa y eso hacía esta situación todavía más rara._

─ ' _Seguramente está cansada' — pensó el azabache para justificar la falta de interés de la peliazul en él._

 _Cuando llegaron a su parada se pusieron a buscar el hogar del alcalde del pueblo, él colocó la misión por lo cual era una pieza fundamental para la captura del ladrón._

─ _Mis ciudadanos están preocupados, ese jarrón era una reliquia para nuestro pueblo, por favor poderosos magos, recupérenlo. — Gray asintió al igual que la joven._

─ _No se preocupe, tendrá ese jarrón en sus manos cuanto antes. — el anciano les agradeció su trabajo, ambos salieron de la gran casa para embarcarse en la búsqueda de aquel objeto._

─ _¿Por dónde deberían empezar, Gray-sama? — 'Hasta que notó mi existencia' pensó el muchacho — Según lo que dicen, el sospechoso se oculta en medio del bosque, no será problema encontrarlo. — habló con seguridad y por primera vez en todo el viaje vio a la maga sonrojarse._

─ _Juvia y Gray-sama son un gran equipo, ¡ambos acabaran este trabajo rápido! — sonrió solo un poco, estaba recuperando a la maga animada con la cual accedió a venir._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Estuvieron aproximadamente buscándolo durante una hora completa, para ser un ladrón que pudiendo robar una fortuna roba un jarrón era muy bueno escondiéndose ─o ellos no buscaban lo suficiente─._

─ _¡Gray-sama, por ahí, algo se movió! — giró su rostro para ver lo que ella señalaba y efectivamente, una sombra se ocultaba entre las ramas de los árboles._

─ _¡Eres nuestro! — juntó sus manos tal como su maestra le había enseñado de niño — ¡Ice make: Lance! — varias lanzas de hielo salieron disparadas contra el árbol, destrozó cada rama de este pero no encontraron a nadie._

─ _¡Demonios! — masculló — Juvia cree que no pudo ir muy lejos, ¡vamos Gray-sama! —ambos empezaron a correr en la posible dirección en la que huyó el ladrón. Al avanzar unos metros no esperaron encontrar lo que hallaron._

─ _Tomen asiento jóvenes, el juego está por comenzar. — sobre una mesa de quien sabe dónde rayos apareció, había un tablero de ajedrez — Pueden ser las fichas blancas si quieren._

 _Gray sabía que este día es de los más raros que ha vivido, en primer lugar ¿qué clase de ladrón ─si es que se puede considerarlo así─ se pone a jugar ajedrez en medio de un bosque con las personas que quieren llevarlo ante la justicia?_

 _Este debía ser, o un novato muy estúpido con demasiado orgullo y seguridad, o un experto muy astuto y manipulador con un as bajo la manga._

 _Ninguna de las dos opciones le parecía factible._

─ _No tenemos tiempo que perder en estupideces. — dijo el pelinegro y prosiguió a atacar al sujeto, sin embargo, estando a unos centímetros de tocarlo sintió una gran presión sobre su cuerpo que le impidió avanzar y cayó de rodillas._

─ _Si quieren recuperar esto deben jugar y ganar. — sentenció con tono neutro pero con la punta de sus labios curvadas en una semi-sonrisa mientras sostenía el objeto perteneciente al pueblo. La joven ayudó a levantarse a su amado._

─ _¿Y si perdemos? — no era una opción, pero por más que deseara negarlo existía la posibilidad, el muchacho misterioso amplió su sonrisa._

─ _Ella. — señaló a la peliazul, esta se sobresaltó y el pelinegro lo sintió — Si gano, quiero un beso de ella._

" _Cabrón malnacido" fue el pensamiento del azabache a la par que la maga se sonrojaba."_

Y ahora, llevan unos cinco juegos y el resultado es el mismo, siempre pierden.

No importa que estrategia utilicen, ni que tampoco puedan predecir los movimientos del enemigo y realizar una jugada, de alguna manera él siempre los vence. Ninguno desea perder, la maga no está preparada emocionalmente para el castigo, y Gray, más que por orgullo lo hace para proteger a su _amiga._

─ Jaque mate. — el caballo negro se llevó por sexta vez consecutiva a su rey blanco, ninguno vio ese movimiento venir.

─ ¡No es justo! ¡Haces trampa! ¿Dónde está el truco? — reclamó molesto, considera imposible que esto les suceda. El joven soltó un suspiro.

─ Acéptenlo, son pésimos en el juego. — se ríe al ver los ceños fruncidos de ambos — Ya les di seis oportunidades, es hora de afrontar las consecuencias.

La maga de agua entra en pánico por lo que se viene y él lo nota, no puede permitirlo.

─ ¡Un juego más! — el ladrón niega con la cabeza — Niño, ya tuvieron muchas oportunidades, quiero reclamar lo que por derecho me corresponde. — la peliazul se encogió en su lugar.

─ Ah, por cierto, ya he ganado seis veces así que serán seis besos. — su rostro expresa seriedad pero por dentro muere de la risa al ver la cara de horror que ponen ambos magos.

─ ¡Juvia no puede! — lloriqueó infantilmente, la única perjudicada aquí era ella.

─ No puedo esperar todo el día. — resopla aburrido y eso solo logra enfurecer más a Gray — Ven acá linda, no te preocupes, lo disfrutaras. — su mirada podría derretir a cualquier mujer pero con ella no era el mismo efecto, ella solo podía suspirar por un hombre pero un trato es un trato, agachó la mirada ante la inminente derrota y avanzó un pasó.

Y entonces, Gray mandó a la mierda su cordura.

─ ¡Púdrete en el infierno imbécil! — y de un puñetazo lo mandó a volar destruyendo a su paso unos siete árboles. — ¡Ella es mía idiota! ¡No se te ocurra acercarte a ella porque te mato! — miraba con rabia y odio puro al joven que sobaba su lastimado cuerpo. Este se fue acercando y Gray se preparó para darle otro golpe pero se sorprendió cuando este dejó salir una carcajada.

─ ¡Jajaja! ¡Eres tan…! — se ahogaba en su propia risa ante las miradas confundidas de los magos — Supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, toma. — le lanzó el jarrón que buscaban a la ojiazul — Tienes un novio muy celoso, señorita. — y con otra carcajada se desvaneció.

Ninguno supo que fue lo que exactamente pasó, hasta que recordaron sus palabras.

" _Tienes un novio muy celoso, señorita."_

El calor llegó a las mejillas de ambos, él por la vergüenza y ella de felicidad ─aunque también de lo primero─.

─ ¡A Juvia le gusta que Gray-sama se ponga celoso!

Y volvimos a iniciar con el estado de negación, lugar donde quieres ocultar algo muy obvio.

─ Y-yo no es-estoy celoso.

…

..

.

─ ¿Qué tal te fue, Mira? — la mujer de melena escarlata saluda con un asentimiento a su amiga.

─ Hubieras visto el rostro de Gray, de verdad estaba furioso. — dejó escapar una pequeña risa por el recuerdo.

─ ¿Crees que reaccione? — la peliblanca lo pensó.

─ Es posible, pero si no lo hace elaboramos otro plan y listo, es tan divertido jugar con ellos. — y con una sonrisa se despide de su amiga para ir a ver a sus hermanos.

Ese día, ambas habían jugado a ser Cupido.

•

•

•

•

 **¿Alguien esperó ese final? No sé, siempre he imaginado que esas dos serían capaces de hacer algo parecido xD. Nos vemos con el siguiente día. (Conciencia: ¿No les vas a decir?) ¡Shh! Habrá una sorpresa mañana, solo espero no me abucheen por ello xD.**


	5. Universo Samurái

**¡Hola!**

 **Ante todo, pido disculpas para aquellas pocas lectoras que estuvieron esperando el capítulo cinco, me temo que no va a llegar, nuevamente me disculpo por ello.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Y antes de que empiecen a sacar conclusiones, no, no voy a dejar acá el fic, solo quería aclarar que este día no lo presentare como tal, sino como un dibujo.**

 **¡Sí, esta chica va a usar sus dotes de dibujante! (Conciencia: Apenas y puedes dibujar una nube y el sol.) Por esta vez no te contradeciré xD, todavía no está listo, lo presentare a finales del mes, probablemente solo a lápiz ─es a mano y no deseo colorearlo xD─ y lo pondré de portada para el Gruvia Month para que puedan verlo. De nuevo, ¡mil disculpas para las que esperaban el capítulo cinco!**

 **Pero, me siento mal de dejarlas así por lo que hice un pequeñísimo drabble, es un A/U relacionado con samuráis pero no está ambientado en su época. ¡Gracias por leer y disfrutad de la pequeña lectura!**

 **PD: Lamento publicar ahora, todo es culpa del Internet, viene y se va**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 **Día 5: Universo Samurái**

•

•

─ Estúpido cabeza de flamas y estúpida fiesta de disfraces. ─ murmuró visiblemente fastidiado, por culpa de su molesto amigo/rival tenía que asistir a la fiesta por Hallowen que realizó la novia de este. Él era de los chicos que le gustaba participar en esa clase de actividades pero no precisamente deseaba hacerlo hoy, sobre todo por el disfraz de último minuto que traía puesto.

─ ¡Ya, ya hielitos! ─ el pelirosa agitó su mano restándole importancia al asunto ─ Vamos, agradece que Erza fue tan amable en prestarte una de sus armaduras de colección, tú sabes cómo adora esas cosas. ─ el azabache frunció el entrecejo.

─ ¿Te das cuenta que solo lo hizo porque en ese momento Jellal la invitó a una cita? ─ sabía que si el peliazul no hubiera aparecido en ese instante hubieran recibido un rotundo no. ─ Ya decía yo que era raro que habiendo insultado una de sus armaduras me haya dicho: " _No te preocupes Natsu, está bien."_ ─ su comentario le hizo sonreír un poco.

─ Supongo que el amor los tiene atolondrados, sobre todo a ti. ─ opinó el ojigris, su compañero bufó ─ Ah, no, tu cerebro ya está quemado desde hace mucho. ─ añadió con burla causando molestia en el Dragneel.

─ Imbécil. ─ murmuró en voz baja con una maldición ─ Me burlare de ti el día que una mujer te deje más idiota de lo que ya estas.

─ Vas a tener que esperar una eternidad. ─ dijo con una sonrisa divertida y el pelirosa lanzó una maldición al cielo para luego apresurar su paso dejando atrás al ojigris.

Su mejor amigo ─aunque no lo decía a menudo─ iba vestido como un dragón rojo, según él era un dragón muy fuerte y escupía fuego por la boca ─¿no se supone que todos los dragones hacen lo mismo?─. En cambio, él llevaba puesta una de las tantas armadura que coleccionaba su mejor amiga, era un traje samurái y tenía incluso una espada para acompañar el vestuario. Pensaba que sería el disfraz más original de la fiesta.

Pero a alguien se le ocurrió lo mismo.

En el lado contrario a la acera, una chica ─por su contextura lo deducía─ llevaba puesto un traje de samurái muy parecido al suyo, solo que de él era negro y el de ella azul oscuro. Su mirada se estancó en aquella peculiar chica, segundos después esta retiró el casco de su cabeza y dejó caer una cabellera cerúlea con ondas por su espalda. Gray pasó saliva, si tan solo pudiera ver su rostro…

─ Oe Gray, ¿me estas escuchando? ─ su mirada fue a parar sobre aquello que se robó la atención de su amigo, vio unas ondas azules y sonrió.

─ " _Vaya, parece que el día a llegado."_ ─ en su mente planificó todas las bromas que le gastaría en lo que durara la fiesta sobre la extraña y misteriosa joven de cabello cerúleo.

•

•

•

•

 **Como ven, nada de inspiración con los samuráis xD. Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos, bye.**


	6. Disease

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy! Hoy si hay capítulo por si acaso xD, este es uno de los pocos fics que hay en el universo original, desde que leí el tema lo tuve planeado en mente, increíblemente lo vi más factible en el universo original que en un A/U xD. Bueno, no es nada original pero disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Summary: Si estas resfriada, el mejor enfermero que puedes tener es… ¿un Devil Slayer del hielo?**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Psdt: Sí, no hay más notas al final.**

•

•

Día 6: Enfermedad/afección

•

•

Desde que Fairy Tail se disolvió, todos sus miembros siguieron rumbos distintos, cada uno escogió un camino por el que hasta ahora están andando. Entre ellos, dos de los más poderosos miembros decidieron convivir y entrenar juntos en una cabaña que denominaron como _su hogar._

Han pasado tres meses desde la separación de las hadas, los lazos entre el Devil Slayer y la maga de agua han ido fortaleciéndose de poco a poco hasta volverse más fuertes e irrompibles, la convivencia es amena, ambos disfrutan pasar tiempo juntos ─aunque a uno de ellos le cueste aceptarlo─.

Entrenar juntos había servido para incrementar su poder mágico, todas las tardes salían afuera a practicar en la intemperie y demostraban su destreza en el arte de hacer magia ─por supuesto que cada uno se concentraba en lo suyo─. Pero, en una tarde cualquiera, uno de ellos comenzó a actuar de forma extraña generando preocupación en su compañero.

─ ¡Juvia! ─ gritó el Fullbuster cuando ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo ─ ¡Juvia! ¿Qué sucede? ─ inquirió nervioso, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la maga, sus mejillas estaban rojas pero no era por vergüenza o pena ─como deseo en esos momentos que fuera así─.

─ Gray-sama… ─ murmuró con voz rasposa, su garganta estaba seca ─ Juvia no se siente bien… ─ su vista era borrosa, le costaba mantenerlos abiertos, le ardían demasiado. El azabache colocó una mano en su frente.

─ Estas ardiendo en fiebre. ─ afirmó arrugando el entrecejo ─ Vamos adentro, acá empeoraras. ─ debido a la debilidad de la maga tuvo que llevarla en brazos hacia el interior de la cabaña. La recostó sobre el mueble y ella le miró, o más bien parecía intentarlo. La mirada de él era desaprobatoria.

─ Debiste decírmelo, si el frío era demasiado para ti debiste hablar. ─ no quería regañarla o hacerla sentir mal en su estado pero se sentía frustrado.

─ Juvia no quería incomodar a Gray-sama. ─ él negó con la cabeza, ya se imaginaba una respuesta como esa. Se levantó de su costado y fue a la cocina por un trapo húmedo, fue de nuevo hacia el sofá y se arrodilló para colocarle el pañuelo.

─ Necesitaras esto por mientras, iré a buscar medicina. ─ o al menos eso es lo que esperaba encontrar, de las veces que habían ido a pueblos cercanos a comprar provisiones recuerda que la peliazul insistió en comprar medicina en caso de que algo como esto sucediera. Es probable que ella supiera que esto iba a pasar y no se lo quiso decir por temor a fastidiarlo.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos en signo de total frustración, odiaba que ella pensara más en los demás que en sí misma.

Sin embargo, solo sonrió un poco, ya que esas acciones demostraban que su corazón era inocente y puro, no como el de la mayoría de los seres humanos. ─O como el suyo propio─.

Entró a su habitación y rebuscó en los cajones de su mesa de noche a la bendita medicina, según recuerda eran capsulas enfrascadas en una botella de vidrio. ─¿Desde cuándo sus cosas estaban tan desordenadas?─ luego de una larga búsqueda, encontró entre sus cosas el dichoso frasco. Se retiró de allí y volvió con la ojiazul.

─ Tienes bastante suerte. ─ dejó el frasco a un costado y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando regresó sacó una pastilla de la botella.

─ Siéntate, te será más fácil tomarla. ─ la ojiazul hizo caso pero en el omento en que vio la pastilla sus ojos se abrieron con terror.

─ Gray-sama… Juvia no podrá tomarse eso. ─ dijo asustada debido al tamaño de la pastilla, temía ahogarse. Gray, sin ánimos de discutir, la hizo polvo para que pudiera pasarla. Ella lo hizo pero luego una mueca apareció en su rostro.

─ Sabe muy mal… ─ le dio de beber un poco más de agua ─ Si la hubieras tomado entera te habrías ahorrado el mal sabor. ─ la maga hizo un adorable mohín, pero luego sonrío.

─ Eres impredecible, sonríes hasta cuando estas enferma.

─ A Juvia le gusta esto. ─ él arqueó una ceja confundido ─ ¿Estar enferma?

─ No, que Gray-sama cuide a Juvia. Es muy lindo de su parte. ─ sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo con lo dicho por la joven, avergonzado desvío la mirada.

─ Será mejor que duermas, descansa. ─ se levantó y justo antes de retirarse ella le tomó la mano ─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ Gray-sama… ¿podría quedarse con Juvia? ─ sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ─ Claro, si Gray-sama no quiere… ─ no le dejó terminar cuando volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

─ Solo hasta que te duermas. ─ declaró con vos neutra a lo que ella asintió efusiva. Se acomodó mejor en el sillón y giró su rostro para estar cara a cara.

─ Hasta luego Gray-sama. ─ se limitó a contestar con un monosílabo cuando ella cerró los ojos vencida por el cansancio. A decir verdad, es probable que le haya contagiado puesto que sentía su cuerpo muy pesado. Apoyó su cabeza en el borde del sofá y la observo detenidamente, sus mejillas ya no estaban tan rojas. Dormir en esa posición le traería un gran dolor de cuello cuando despertara.

Pero por ahora, disfrutaría de la presencia de la chica y la cuidaría mientras dormía. Así sus ojos fueron cerrándose de poco en poco hasta que cayó rendido. Eso sí, sus manos nunca se soltaron.


	7. Flower Garden

**¿Qué tal panecillos de Dios? ─no sé de donde salió eso xD─ aquí vengo a reportarme con un nuevo capítulo, un tanto diferente a los demás porque, en lugar de que los protagonistas sean adultos, son niños. ─Tengo un fetiche con los fics así, sobre todo en el fandom de Naruto xD─ Ojala no me haya quedado muy raro y disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Summary: Gray creía que aquella niña de cabello azul era más bonita que las flores del jardín al frente de su escuela.**

 **Aclaración: En la parte del final cambié la narración a tercera persona porque creía que quedaba mejor, no sé, díganme que les pareció.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 **Día 7: Jardín de flores.**

•

•

Como siempre estabas al costado de la ventana, tu lugar favorito, cada clase te sentabas ahí porque tenía una hermosa vista hacia afuera, en donde había un pequeño jardín con unas flores muy bonitas, muchas veces estuviste tentado a arrancar una para regalársela a tu madre, pero preferías verlas adornar y dar vida a tu escuela.

Era recreo y todos los niños entusiasmados salieron a jugar, al contrario de ti, que te quedaste en el aula para terminar de colorear un dibujo para tu mamá, decidiste usar tu recreo para hacerlo porque no habían más niños que puedan molestarte mientras lo hacías, estabas seguro que sin bulla podrías concentrarte para no salirte de las líneas.

─¡Oye Gray! ─ escuchaste una voz odiosa y ocultaste tu dibujo, conocías tan bien a tu amigo que sabías que, o destrozaría _accidentalmente_ el papel, o se burlaría de ti por ser tan _cursi._

─¿Qué quieres? ─ preguntaste hostil, no querías ser molestado pero tu amigo nunca te obedecía, usualmente te ignoraba para fastidiarte.

─Solo quería saber porque no sales a jugar. ─ contestó encogiéndose de hombros ─ Podría jugar con Lucy pero ella solo quiere hacer cosas de niñas y esas boberías.

─Hoy te quedaras con eso. ─ dicho esto, lo invitaste con tu mano a marcharse del aula, o al menos fuera de Tu vista y espacio ─ Nos vemos después, cabeza de flamas. ─ no volteaste a mirarlo, el pelirosa entrecerró los ojos como si tratara de descubrir algo, al cabo de unos segundos se retiró de ahí refunfuñando. Una sonrisa se asomó por tus labios.

─Al fin paz… ─ sacaste de nuevo tu dibujo y crayolas, tu mamá dijo una vez que los mejores regalos eran los que están hechos a mano y vienen de uno mismo, es por esa razón que intentabas terminaba de arreglar un dibujo de tuyo con ella, era muy bochornoso pero recompensaría su regalo atrasado de cumpleaños.

Con cuidado empezaste a colorear su cabello, tan oscuro como el tuyo, evitaste a toda costa salirte de la raya y completaste tu misión con éxito. Sonreíste orgulloso de tu gran hazaña y pensaste que podías presumirlo ante tu mejor amigo, el cual no tenía tacto y mucho menos delicadeza para realizar tan complicada labor.

Estabas tan concentrado en tu tarea que no notaste la presencia de una niña afuera en el jardín, frente a la ventana donde admirabas la belleza de la naturaleza. No la notaste hasta que empezó a tararear una melodía que te despertó de tu trance.

─¿Qué…? ─ levantaste la mirada para buscar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, y giraste hacia la ventana, lo primero que tus ojos vieron fue un bonito cabello azul, una niña con un vestido blanco y un sombrero estaba en medio de las flores, te paralizaste sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Deberías decirle algo? En primer lugar, ¿qué hacía una niña probablemente de tu misma edad fuera de la escuela en la mañana? Eso era raro ─ incluso podías decir que la envidiabas ─.

No sabías porque ni cuando, solo recuerdas que estuviste observando lo que sobraba del recreo a esa desconocida, se veía muy feliz con solo mirar las flores y olerlas, se agachaba a su altura y les susurraba quien sabe que para luego echarse a reír, cuando lo hacía una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y por alguna razón el tuyo enrojeció, verla tan feliz y animada te hacía sentir extrañamente feliz también.

─Oe hielitos, ¿qué miras? ─ te sobresaltaste al oír la voz de Natsu a tus espaldas.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─ cuestionaste molesto, él arqueó una ceja por tu comportamiento, volteaste hacia la ventana y te desilusionaste cuando viste que la niña ya no estaba.

─¿Qué hay ahí? ¿Por qué miras hacia allí? ─ inquirió curioso.

─Nada que te interese. ─ pronunciaste cortante, él dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación ─ ¿Por qué estas adentro? ─ el ojijade negó con la cabeza.

─El recreo terminó hace veinte minutos, la profesora dijo que venga a verte pues parecías estar en otro mundo. ─ ¿veinte minutos? ¿tanto tiempo estuvo observándola? Un momento ¡el dibujo!

─Estas raro, ¿te encuentras bien? ─ ignoraste las palabras del pelirosa y buscaste tu dibujo, te aliviaste al encontrarlo en tu carpeta, aun no lo habías terminado y el tiempo de hacerlo se agotó sin que fueras consciente. Mañana sí o sí debías terminarlo, aunque también esperabas que ella vuelva al mismo lugar de hoy.

¿Cómo no reparaste antes en su presencia en ese jardín?

…

..

.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la vez en que conoció a aquella niña ─nunca le habló pero la conoce por vista─ y no has tenido el valor suficiente para acercarte, además de que eso significaría salir de la escuela y no creías a que tus padres les agradara la idea. Por ahora te conformabas con verla desde tu sitio en el aula, esperabas tener suerte de encontrarla algún día fuera de la escuela.

De un modo u otro, tus padres se enteraron de la misteriosa niña de cabello azul ─no fue porque descubrieron un dibujo de ella en tu cuarto ni nada parecido─ y te dieron todo su apoyo, tu padre te dio unos consejos para "conquistarla" ─tu padre era muy raro a veces─ y tu madre dijo que le gustaría conocerla un día de estos ─lo mismo deseabas tú─.

Suspiraste y te recargaste tu mentón en tu carpeta, tenías tan solo seis y ya te sentías frustrado por no poder conseguir algo ─claro que nadie te ha juzgado de ser berrinchudo─ y ese algo debía tener un nombre muy bonito. Te sonrojaste y escondiste tu rostro entre tus manos, desde que la conociste has empezado a pensar cosas raras ¡y ni siquiera sabes su nombre!

A la hora de salida, caminabas a casa ─la cual quedaba a tres cuadras y te negabas a que te fueran a recoger─ Natsu no te acompañaba hoy ya que se fue, sin avisarte, con una pequeña rubia cuyo nombre era Lucy si no mal recordabas ─te hablaba casi siempre de ella pero no le hacías caso─. Mirabas el suelo e intentabas no pisar ninguna raya, dabas pequeños saltos para llegar invicto hasta casa pero no miraste hacia el frente y te tropezaste con alguien.

─¡Hey! ─ sobaste tu cabeza y levantaste la vista para ver al torpe que te hizo tropezar, tu respiración se aceleró cuando reconociste esos rulos azules junto con el bonito vestido blanco.

─Itai… ─ murmuró adolorida sobando la parte dañada de su cabeza y reaccionaste ─ ¡Lo siento! ─ la ayudaste a levantarse, no sueles disculparte con las personas pero esta vez te sentías muy arrepentido.

─Uh… ─ la niña fijó sus ojos azules en ti y sentiste tus mejillas arder, de cerca era aún más linda y adorable ─un traicionero pensamiento de tu parte─.

─Eh… ¿te encuentras bien? ─ preguntaste por fin, ella vio su vestido y sonrió.

─Juvia está bien, no tiene ningún rasguño. ─ colocaste tu mano en tu nuca, confundido.

─¿Juvia? ─ la ojiazul asintió ─ ¿Te llamas Juvia? ─ ella volvió a afirmar y te sentiste alegre por dentro, al fin conocías su nombre, y vaya que le quedaba muy bien.

La llevaste a casa con la excusa de que tu mamá la revisara por si se había hecho daño, ella se negó pero insististe tanto que terminó por aceptar. No imaginabas lo que te depararía después de ese encuentro con una persona que te resultaba muy interesante.

…

..

.

─Y pensar que aquí nos conocimos. ─ Gray miraba con nostalgia a su antigua primaria y miró a su esposa, quien sonreía de la misma forma.

─¿Gray-sama miraba siempre a Juvia? ─ preguntó avergonzada, él le sonrió ─ Solo en los recreos, cuando aparecías en ese jardín, es increíble que después de tantos años todavía permanezca aquí.

─¡Mamá, papá! ─ un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ─ ¡Miren lo que hice en la escuela! ─ abrió una hoja muy decorada y les mostró el contenido.

─Un artista como su padre. ─ opinó la mujer viendo el dibujo de su hijo, era un dibujo de los tres en medio de un jardín de flores.

─El fondo está muy bonito, ¿no creen? ─ preguntó entusiasmado ─ Como a papá y a ti te gustan tanto las flores lo dibuje ahí ¿les gusta?

─Nos encanta. ─ respondió su padre.

─Pero hay un error ahí. ─ inició su madre extrañando a ambos varones ─ ¿Qué cosa mamá?

─No somos tres, somos cuatro. ─ afirmó sonrojada volteando a ver la reacción de su esposo, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible y solo atinó a besar a su esposa.

─ ¡Ugh! ─ escucharon a su niño quejarse y rieron, quien hubiera pensado que aquel día cuando visitó ese jardín de flores sus destinos se entrelazarían.

•

•

•

•

 **¡Llegamos al final! ¿Qué tal? Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero no haya quedado tan feo xD. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Coffee and tea

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ya ni siquiera sé cómo saludarles xD, aquí les dejo el capítulo, también en A/U. No sé, para mí mis fics siempre serán raros e-e. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Summary: Ella era como el té, si entraban en contacto una sensación de alivio recorría tu cuerpo. Tú eras parecido al café, muy amargo pero agradable al final.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 **Día 8: Café y té**

•

•

En la cafetería de los Strauss, un joven y atractivo azabache se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del local, para ser precisos en la más alejada. Vestía con un polo de mangas largas color beige y una chaqueta negra acompañado de unos pantalones grises y zapatos marrones. Leí un periódico muy popular, a simple vista parecía un hombre maduro y muy serio.

─Aquí tienes tu café, Gray. ─ una chica peliblanca de ojos azules se acercó y depositó la taza con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa, teniendo en cuenta el no derramar ni una gota o molestar al joven.

─Gracias. ─ respondió haciendo a un lado el periódico para ver su pedido ─ Por cierto, Mira-nee te manda saludos. ─ añadió con una sonrisa y se despidió, él dio un asentimiento.

Tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo, " _amargo_ " pensó, se alegraba de que fuera así, usualmente su amiga Mira le agregaba algo de azúcar o leche para "endulzar su día" o solo para fastidiarlo un rato. Volvió a probarlo y lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio para seguir leyendo, necesitaba estar al tanto de los problemas que se habían presentado los días anteriores. Se concentró tanto que no se tomó la molestia de mirar al nuevo cliente que había ingresado.

─¡Bienvenida otra vez! ─ la voz chillona y alegre de la menor de las Strauss captó su atención y giró el rostro para ver que la ponía tan feliz. Para su mala fortuna, la peliblanca tapaba con su cuerpo a la persona misteriosa impidiéndole reconocerla, tuvo que estirar un poco su cuello para poder observarla.

─¡Me alegra que hayas venido! ─ Lissana se inclinó para abrazar al desconocido cliente ─al menos para él─ y cuando lo hizo pudo apreciar que esa persona tenía unas largas ondas cerúleas y una piel muy pálida ─lo supo por los brazos que rodeaban la espalda de la peliblanca─. Siempre se consideró un hombre curioso, le gustaba hallar respuesta a todo y lo que deseaba en esos momentos era conocer la identidad de la chica, que por alguna razón inexplicable, no podía dejar de mirar.

Vio como la guiaba hacia la barra y le decía que la esperase, la mayor de las Strauss y dueña del lugar hizo aparición y saludó a la muchacha con un fuerte abrazo, vio como conversaban con tanta familiaridad, se sintió extraño. Él buscaba solución a todo, pero no hallaba una razón para explicar su molestia por ver la convivencia de las hermanas con la misteriosa joven que no conocía, además, ellas sabían que él todavía se encontraba ahí ¿qué esperaban para presentarlos?

─Aquí tienes linda, disfrútalo. ─ depositó una taza de té al frente de la peliazul junto con un pequeño pastel de vainilla, ella negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa divertida se asomaba por sus labios.

─Juvia no recuerda haber pedido un pastel. ─ su corazón dio un salto al escucharla hablar, su voz era dulce y fina, música para los oídos, sin contar que parecía ser algo ingenua al pensar que Mira va a retirar el postre de su delante. Además de su peculiar forma de hablar, aunque su nombre le parecía hermoso.

─Déjame consentirte, Gajeel te mantiene encerrada en cuatro paredes y casi nunca podemos verte. ─ bien, no tiene idea de porque escuchar sobre la chica y su relación con otro hombre lo estaba cabreando. Bebió otro sorbo de su café para tratar de mantener alejados esos pensamientos traicioneros de su mente.

─Gajeel-kun es muy sobreprotector a veces. ─ bromeó.

─Quiere cuidar a su princesa como un dragón. ─ ambas rieron y el azabache apretó el periódico, seguía sin entender porque la conversación que se desarrollaba a unos metros de distancia le afectaba tanto.

─Su princesa es Levy-san, con Juvia solo tiene complejo de padre. ─ la peliblanca le dio la razón, en ese momento regresó la menor con algo en manos que Gray no alcanzó a ver.

─¡Lo encontré! ─ exclamó mientras dejaba encima de la mesa un libro enorme ─ Espera tantito, ahora traigo las demás fotos. ─ salió corriendo de nuevo hacia dentro en la cocina, su hogar se encontraba en el segundo piso de la cafetería. Volvió a probar su café y giró su rostro para ver a la desconocida de cabello azul con el nombre de un fenómeno climático, aunque al hacerlo se puso más blanco que una hoja de papel, Mira lo había cachado y ahora lo escudriñaba con la mirada, como si intentara descifrar algo.

─¡Ah, Juvia! ─ exclamó en un tono que podía jurar contenía malicia ─ ¡Qué mala anfitriona soy, quiero presentarte a alguien! ─ la joven se sorprendió y luego se levantó para dejar que la guiara. El ojigris escondió su cabeza detrás del periódico, hace unos momentos quería conocerla pero ahora no estaba muy seguro.

─¡Gray! ─ _"mierda"_ pensaste, si la ignorabas se vería descortés de tu parte además de que a Mira no le agradaría en lo absoluto y no querías imaginar lo que te haría.

─¿S-sí? ─ sacaste la cabeza que habías hundido como un avestruz y sus miradas se encontraron, sus facciones eran muy delicadas, unos ojos vivaces con pestañas largas y unos labios rosados se ubicaban en su rostro.

─Quiero presentarte a una vieja amiga nuestra, Juvia. Linda, él es Gray. ─ ambos se quedaron viéndose unos segundos hasta que reaccionó y le extendió la mano en forma de saludo ─aunque estaba nervioso─.

─Gray Fullbuster. ─ se presentó de nuevo y vio que ella se sonrojó, una pequeña acción que le revolvió el estómago.

─Juvia Lockser, es un placer. ─ contestó tomando su mano y sus mejillas enrojecieron ante el contacto, sus manos cálidas con las frías de él se complementaban a la perfección. Dudaron unos segundos en soltar sus manos, la sensación que recorría sus cuerpos era placentera.

─Juvia, aquí tienes tu té. ─ separaron sus manos apenados justo después que escucharon la voz de Mirajane, quien sonreí de forma extraña, ambos la conocían tan bien como para saber que esa sonrisa no traía nada bueno.

─Gracias Mira-san. ─ agradeció a pesar de que deseaba juntar sus manos de nuevo con el chico que acaba de conocer ─ Tengo que atender otras cosas, los dejo para que se conozcan. ─ les sonrió a ambos pero se acercó al muchacho y le habló al oído.

─Mas te vale que para mañana tengas una novia de cabello azul. ─ susurró en su oído sonrojándolo por sus palabras, la ojiazul miraba con curiosidad la escena.

Una vez que ella desapareció, se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio, apenas acababan de conocerse y no sabían sobre qué hablar. Gray pensó en preguntarle sobre su relación con Mira pero prefirió callar, ella se encontraba en la misma situación. Fijó su vista en la bebida que se encontraba de él.

─¿Café colombiano? ─ inquirió, por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que dio un asentimiento ─ Dicen que los granos de café colombianos son los mejores que hay en América. ─ él asintió dándole la razón.

─¿No es de tu agrado? ─ consultó al ver lo que ella bebía.

─No es eso. ─ negó mientras centraba su mirada en su taza ─ El café es delicioso y relajante, pero muy amargo para el gusto de Juvia. Prefiere tomar té. ─ se permitió analizar sus palabras, algunos dicen que la gente come según su personalidad. Si no le gustaba lo amargo, es posible que ella sea demasiado dulce.

─Ya veo… ─ considerando esa idea, tenía sentido. Él era muy arisco y frío, con un mal carácter pero también podía ser agradable, justo como en este momento.

─Juvia y Gray-sama están perdidos ¿no es así? ─ incluso sus orejas se pusieron rojas cuando escuchó salir de sus labios su nombre acompañado de tal sufijo ─ Tal vez, para la próxima, Gray-sama y Juvia puedan hablar de algo a parte del café. ─ dijo con una sonrisa y él entendió.

Esa era su sutil manera de decir que esperaba volver a verlo y tener una segunda… ¿reunión? ¿cita? Lo que sea que estuvieran teniendo en ese momento, y para qué negarlo, él también quería repetirlo. Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta el anochecer.

Gray lo sentía por Mira, no iba a conseguir una novia de cabello azul para mañana, pero tal vez pueda traerla a su cafetería en unas tres semanas, hasta que la haya conocido muy bien. Aunque de por sí, le gustaba, pero no se lo diría a nadie hasta donde creyera conveniente.

Porque la primera persona en enterarse, debía ser la persona a quien van dirigidos esos sentimientos ¿no?

•

•

•

•

 **La rareza de esta noche, espero me haya quedado bien y lo hayan disfrutado, medio raro con un montón de errores pero hecho con esfuerzo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	9. Selfie

**¡Konichiwa! ─sí, ahora en japonés xD─ aquí les traigo el día número nuevo, un tanto corto pero interesante ─o eso creo─. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Summary: La moda del "selfie" estaba enloqueciendo a Gray, sobre todo por la nueva foto de perfil en Facebook de una chica de ojos azules.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 **Día 9: Autofoto**

•

•

 _Muere maldito de ojos rojos con delirios de emo._

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de un azabache mientras veía la pantalla de su celular, había escuchado que recibió una nueva notificación y por curiosidad lo sacó para revisarlo. Como se arrepentía de ello. Era una notificación de Facebook diciendo que uno de sus amigos acaba de cambiar su foto de perfil, él solía ignorar esa clase de mensajes puesto que no le interesaba pero cuando leyó el nombre de la persona no dudó en ir a ver la imagen.

No sabía si realmente debió verla o no, solo sabía que estaba furioso, tanto que la gente que pasaba por ahí huía al ver su rostro.

" _Juvia Lockser ha cambiado su foto de perfil"_

Esas palabras fueron el inicio de su mal humor, por mera curiosidad entró a ver la foto, ¿y con que se topó? Con nada importante, solo que en la ─maldita─ foto aparecía la peliazul, tan linda como siempre y con las mejillas rojas por lo avergonzada que debió estar cuando tomaron la foto, le encantaba verla así pero lo el verdadero problema fue quien era la persona que causaba esa reacción en ella. Un estúpido chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos, al cual había apodado "emo" por llevar cubierto uno de sus ojos con su cabello. Él endemoniado ─otro apodo impuesto por él a causa del color de sus orbes─ pasaba con tanta tranquilidad un brazo por los hombros de la joven que sonreí con pena mientras sostenía el celular o cámara ─lo que sea que haya usado─ con una mano colocando una sonrisa de chico bueno en su rostro.

Una sonrisa demasiado falsa, debería decir.

Lo que le molestaba aún más ─sí, más que la foto─ era que precisamente la había colocado como foto de perfil, o sea, pudo subirla como una simple foto casual con un AMIGO. Pero no, tenía que colocarla para que todo el mundo la viera. Y la cereza que faltaba para completar el pastel llegó minutos después.

" _Rogue Cheney ha sido etiquetado en una foto de Juvia Lockser"_

¡Demonios! Por si fuera poco, Facebook debía recordarle el nombre del baboso ese. Un sujeto que llegó hace unos tres días iba tras de Juvia, SU Juvia, pudiendo escoger tantas mujeres en el instituto la eligió a ella. Cada vez que se le acercaba ─lo cual era muy seguido─ su mente le decía _"mátalo"_ pero su autocontrol lo detenía, además de que la muchacha lo recibía muy gustosa ignorando a todo aquel que estuviera con ella ─o sea él─.

─¿Gray? ─ estuvo tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta del momento en que llegó a su escuela y mucho menos de las caras de confusión que tenían sus amigos.

─¿¡Qué carajos quieres!? ─ respondió de forma tosca, no le importaba quien era la persona que lo llamó, solo deseaba liberar toda la tensión que acumuló.

─¿Qué te pasa? ¿¡Quieres pelear!? ─ chocó su frente con la de su pelirosa amigo y ambos se enfrascaron en su pequeña disputa hasta que una imponente voz hizo acto de presencia.

─¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─ la voz de la mujer de cabellera escarlata detuvo a Natsu pero Gray, quien llevaba una tonelada de ira contenida, no obedeció.

─¿Tú que crees? ─ contestó con desdén, la rubia que la acompañaba chilló con terror y Natsu dio mentalmente el pésame a la familia del Fullbuster, pues según lo que pensaba ya había perdido la razón y firmó su sentencia de muerte.

─¡Cómo…! ─ a grandes zancadas se acercó pero antes de mandarlo a volar recordó lo que vio hace unos minutos y sonrió de forma macabra ─ Así que, Gray ¿ya viste la nueva foto que publicó Juvia? ─ los orbes grises llamearon de furia y su sonrisa se ensanchó, golpearlo mentalmente donde más le duele era mejor castigo que hacerlo físico.

─¿Foto? ¿Te refieres a esa donde sale Rogue? ─ los nudillos del azabache crujieron, la vena en su sien era cada vez más notoria y su mirada decía _"muérete"_ por donde la vieras.

─Sí, ¿bastante linda, no? ─ la Heartfilia, la única en ese lugar que apreciaba su vida, se escondió detrás de un árbol para protegerse de la reacción explosiva de Gray, la respuesta aún más explosiva que tendría Erza y el remate estúpido de Natsu.

─¿¡Quieres cerrar la maldita boca por una vez en tu estúpida vida!? ─ ahí va uno.

─¿Estúpida vida? ¡Habla el chico cobarde y necio que huye de sus sentimientos! ─ esperaba una respuesta más grosera pero bueno, todavía faltaba uno.

─¿Celoso, hielitos? ─ una percepción bastante acertada por parte del pelirrosa, aunque como siempre, solo hecho más sal a la herida. El ojigris afiló más su mirada, para sus amigos era obvio que lo negaría mil y una veces pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

─¡Bien, sí, estoy celoso de ese intento de emo! ─ tal vez, expresar libremente lo que sentía calmaría su ira y rabia. La pelirroja dejo su mirada amenazante a un lado y dio un gesto de aprobación.

─Ya era hora, toma. ─ le entregó una cámara a un extrañado pelinegro ─ Tiene alta definición así que espero sea una buena foto. Estaré esperando dos notificaciones de sus perfiles. ─ entendió el mensaje que le envió y salió corriendo para ir a buscar a la ojiazul.

─Erza, ¿qué hiciste?

─No se preocupen, solo estén alertas a sus celulares.

…

..

.

Con su mirada la buscaba por todos lados, a estas horas del día ella suele estar sentada en alguna banca del parque donde se encontraba. La buscó por unos minutos hasta que dio con ella, estaba sentada frente a la fuente leyendo un libro. Se veía muy bonita, sobre todo cuando está cerca del agua. Se acercó con sigilo para sorprenderla pero ella lo descubrió antes.

─¡Gray-sama! ─ su grito de alegría resonó en sus oídos como el eco, le encantaba oírla llamarlo así.

─¿Qué lees? ─ se posicionó a su lado y un sonrojo se esparció por el rostro de la joven.

─Bueno… ─ la portada le indicaba que era de historia, negó con la cabeza, su linda ojiazul no cambiaría nunca. En ese instante recordó a la cámara.

─Juvia, no te muevas. ─ como un soldado hizo caso y el azabache sacó la cámara, apegó su rostro al de la chica que enrojeció, tomó su mano y colocó su mejor sonrisa para luego presionar el botón.

─ Listo, la pasaré a mi laptop y te la enviaré después, esta es una mejor foto de perfil ¿no te parece? ─ le mostró la imagen avergonzándola todavía más.

─Pero, ¿y la foto de Juvia y Rogue-kun? ─ apretó los dientes frustrado, de nuevo mencionaba su nombre.

─¿Por qué tanto interés en ese idiota? ─ inquirió molesto sacándole una risa a la joven ─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

─Rogue-kun es el primo de Juvia, Gray-sama no debe estar celoso de él. ─ se sintió estúpido a la par que sentía unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo para ocultar su vergüenza ─ Juvia esperará la foto Gray-sama, Juvia cree que es mejor una foto con su novio que con su primo ¿no piensa lo mismo?

…

..

.

En la noche, cuando Erza degustaba como postre un delicioso pastel de fresas, recibió dos notificaciones.

" _Juvia Lockser y Gray Fullbuster han cambiado su foto de perfil."_

Sonrió al leerlo, luego vería la foto de ambos. Fue a revisar la otra, la que más esperaba.

" _Juvia Lockser y Gray Fullbuster han iniciado una relación."_

Y su sonrisa se agrandó más.

•

•

•

•

 **¿Qué tal estuvo? Muy moderno diría yo xD. Lamento la tardanza, estuve tan ocupada haciendo unas cosas ayer y no pude actualizar. Mañana comienzan mis exámenes así que si me retraso ya saben la razón. ¡Nos vemos!**


	10. Friendzone

**¡Dos capítulos seguidos! Es un nuevo record para mí, lamento el retraso, está corto pero espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Summary: Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Juvia lo dejaría en la Friendzone, se habría reído en la cara de ese pobre iluso. Lo habría hecho.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 **Día 10: Zona de amigos**

•

•

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Juvia, la chica que grita a los cuatro vientos que lo ama y anda con él las veinticuatro horas del día ─bueno, no tanto─, lo iba a dejar en la Friendzone, se habría reído de ese pobre iluso. Sin embargo, iluso se sentía en esos momentos luego de escuchar la declaración de la maga de agua a una pregunta realizada por Cana, quien solo quería fastidiar a Gray y vaya que lo logró con creces.

"─ _Juvia ¿qué son Gray y tú?"_

Cuando escuchó la pregunta estuvo tentado a responderle que eso era un asunto que no le incumbe. Grata sorpresa se llevó con la respuesta de la peliazul.

"─ _Gray-sama y Juvia son amigos."_

Los ojos de la morocha se abrieron de par en par al igual que la del azabache, ninguna esperaba una respuesta como esa. En primera instancia, le parecía ilógico que habiendo pasado todo lo que pasaron ─seis meses ¿les suena?─ ella diga que son amigos. O sea, no es como que llevaran una relación a escondidas ni nada parecido, ellos eran más que amigos pero menos que novios.

De acuerdo, si analizan la situación, realmente la ojiazul está en todo su derecho de decir que son amigos, Gray no ha aclarado las cosas con ella por lo que ella debe de pensar eso. Al fin y al cabo, todo es culpa de Gray.

¿Por qué es su culpa? Realmente no se está seguro, pero suele ser la mayor parte de veces su culpa lo que pase con la maga de agua.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, delante de ella, no sabía ni porque iba a reclamarle o recriminarle su respuesta, de hecho, debería ser al contrario. Ella tendría que estar molesta con él pero siendo Juvia la chica de la que hablamos, era difícil.

─¿Y bien? ─ ella se encogió en su lugar, la mirada de su amado la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa como para responder su pregunta sin tambalearse o tartamudear.

─Bueno… Gray-sama no ha dicho que Juvia sea su novia... ─ ese fue un gran golpe y bien dado al orgullo del chico puesto que ella tenía toda la razón ¿quién era él para reclamar algo cuando ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere?

─Yo… siento haberte molestado. ─ furioso consigo mismo dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando una mano cálida lo jaló.

─Gray-sama… ¡Gray-sama jamás molestara a Juvia! ─ aclaró con las mejillas sonrojadas ─ Gray-sama es el cielo despejado de Juvia, usted hace muy feliz a Juvia. ─ ahora fue el turno del azabache para sonrojarse, siempre que ella decía algo así su corazón se aceleraba sin que pudiera detenerlo.

─Pero… ─ ¿qué podía replicarle? Nuevamente sus palabras lo han dejado sin habla, Juvia era una caja de sorpresas.

─Juvia será paciente y esperará la respuesta de Gray-sama. Hasta entonces, Juvia y Gray-sama serán amigos. ─ asintió con conformidad ante la idea de la chica.

Sus sentimientos eran claros, la amaba. Pero sus temores eran más grandes y lo hacían retroceder.

Por ahora, dejaría pasar el tiempo, solo hasta que la corriente del río se haya llevado todos sus temores. Él se encargara de que los sentimientos de la peliazul no cambien hastaque llegue el momento.

Así que, por ahora, serían solo compañeros de Gremio.

•

•

•

•

 **¿Qué les pareció? Cortito pero bueh, nos vemos mañana ─ojala xD─.**


End file.
